Looking Through the Left Side of the Glass
by Chikanpo
Summary: It's been years since Rin disappeared without a trace. When she finally finds a way to contact Len through the mirror, will he be able to save her? Or will he be captured by the same demons that abducted Rin? LenxRin, noncest Sisterfics with BigMouth12349


_**A/N: Alright, I have another story up~! This time it's a collab with BigMouth12349! My first collab and it's already quite fun ^^ Okay, I know that I'm having trouble updating Escaping regularly, but I'm getting back on that! This shouldn't affect that at all, so don't worry if you read that one. I'm writing Len's POV, seeing as that's my favorite to write in for some reason, and BigMouth is doing Rin's POV. Anyway, I hope you like this, and don't forget to go read BigMouth's part if you haven't already! **_

www.(space)fanfiction.(space)net/s/(space)6741374/1/(space)Looking_Through_the_Right_Side_of_the_Glass

_**DISCLAIMER: Don't know if I need it, but it's here just in case xD**_

_**Enjoy~**_

"Alright then, I'll see you later!" I heard the shout of one of my friends as I walked away from school. I turned my head and smiled slightly as I waved goodbye before taking off in a quick jog toward my house.

I didn't live very far from school; it was a ten minute walk at most. This whole day, I've had the feeling it was going to be a good day, but there hasn't really been a reason for it. I guess I had a good dream and it affected my day? I don't know, but I've been happy all day.

Since I was jogging rather than walking because of my strangely happy mood, I'd made it home in about five or six minutes. I don't know, I don't really keep track. My parents were still out at work, so I had the house to myself. The only problem was that I had absolutely nothing to do. I had finished all of my homework while the teacher droned on and on about things he'd been talking about for days already, things that I had learned quickly on the first day.

So needless to say-I was bored. Very bored. I've been bugging my parents to get like a cat or a dog for me to play with, but they say the fur is too messy, so it doesn't look like I'll be getting one. A loud grumbling noise reached my ears and I looked down. Apparently I was hungry. Well, there's something to do. Eat.

My kitchen was pretty plain, nothing special about it. It had a fridge, counters, oven, stove, sink, the normal. My usual "after school snack" as my parents called it was a banana, of course. There was always a ton of them in our house for some reason, so naturally I had grown fond of them. Well, actually I've always liked them, but that's beside the point.

Just as I was sitting at the table and finishing up my banana, I felt my pocket buzz. I got up and threw the peel away as I reached into my pocket and grabbed my cell phone. Flipping it open, I smiled at the picture in the background before the text popped up. Looks like Ted, one of my best friends was texting me. That's odd, I thought he didn't know how to text.

"WHERE R U! ? Ur shift starts in 5 mins!"

My shift? OH! I completely forgot! Ted had managed to get me a job in this little café he works at, and my first shift was today! I all but tore down the hallway and out the door, hopping while putting my shoes on as I ran to the side of the house. Walking will definitely not get me there in time, so bike it is!

After almost getting hit by a bus, a car and an old lady with a cane, I made it to the café (it's a miracle I remembered the directions in my rush) with just under a minute to spare. Ted was waiting near the entrance with an apron…thing that I was apparently supposed to wear. Shrugging, I put on the apron and rushed in.

About ten minutes later, while I was talking orders, another guy burst into the café, looking very out of breath. He had blonde hair, just below his chin it seemed, and wore a darkish-blue (perrywinkle?) shirt.

"I'm sorry I'm late! My sister was at a friend's house, but she felt sick and I had to pick her up!" He exclaimed, bowing to our boss repeatedly. I turned back to my customers and they began to order, when a very loud shout was heard. We all immediately swiveled our heads to see our boss slap the guy in the face. My eyes probably widened to the size of saucers.

"You have to always be on time for work, no matter what!" The boss yelled angrily, his face fuming with anger. "Oh, my sister's sick! Oh, my dog died!" He stated in a mocking voice, "NO excuses here!" I gulped as I watched. A couple of minutes later and that could have been me!

"I know, and I'm really sorry! Please don't fire me!" The man begged, "I really need the money." The boss just scoffed and kicked his legs. Isn't this against the law or something?

"You knew the rules Leon. You're fired." He stated coldly as he turned around and walked back towards the back of the café. The man-Leon-stood up fully and lowered his head.

"Oh man, what am I going to do now?" I heard him whisper to himself as he left the café. I turned back towards the customers, fear probably evident in my eyes as I smiled nervously.

"S-So…" I stuttered then quickly recomposed myself, "What did you want again?" Their attention snapped back towards me and they smiled nervously.

"On second thought, we're not very hungry." The man to my left stated as he stood up and left, the rest of his family following him. I honestly don't blame him, I'm very nervous about working here now. I'd better set an alarm on my phone so I don't forget.

The café remained pretty empty for the rest of my shift. I wonder why? Note the sarcasm. After mine and Ted's shifts were over, I made sure to thank him profusely for the reminder.

"Thank you so much for sending me that!" I thanked him. He just smiled and patted me on the head. Why does he have to be so much taller? Sure he's older, but there are even people younger than me who are taller! It's begun to annoy me.

"Any time Len. Don't want you getting fired on your first day. I guess I forgot to mention this, but my boss is kind of an a-hole." He snickered to himself. I'm glad we were out of the building and he didn't hear that. If he did, well needless to say, we'd both be out of jobs in an instant.

"No kidding. That poor Leon guy had it tough." I stated, looking up at Ted. Ted just nodded solemnly.

"Yeah, and he's been working there longer than me." My eyes widened in surprise. Ted had been working there already for about a year and a half. You'd think the boss would give you _some _leeway after that long, but apparently not.

"Has Leon ever gotten on his bad side before?" Maybe if he made him angry a lot, the outburst would make more sense. But Ted shook his head 'no' and I could think of no discernable reason for the boss to react like that.

"No. There wasn't really a reason for a reaction like that, but it's happened before." Ted muttered absentmindedly as he checked the clock on his phone. "Well, I've got to go. See you at school tomorrow!" He stated cheerfully as he waved goodbye and took off.

He always manages to stay happy even through something like that. Even after his sister went missing. It was shortly after a friend of mine, my best friend at the time, went missing. He moved here after my friend went missing, and shortly after his sister went missing as well. We are still trying to figure out what happened…

It was a very hard time for the two of us, so naturally we had become friends. Sharing similar experiences does tend to bond people after all. Thinking about all that is depressing, it would be best to just head home now.

Before I hopped on my bike, I pulled out my phone and looked at the picture in the background. It was of me and my friend who had vanished. We had just turned nine, and were celebrating our birthdays, which were, ironically, on the same day. You could see a birthday cake with orange and yellow frosting on a table in the background, and she was standing next to me with her arm around my shoulder, rubbing her fist on my head. It was shortly after that picture was taken that she'd vanished. It was the last picture we had taken together, so I treasure it very much.

I closed my phone, smiling to myself, and hopped onto my bike.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. I got home, greeted my parents, had dinner. It wasn't until I headed upstairs to find something to do in my room that the rest of the day got interesting. I was just sitting on my bed reading some random book Ted had lent me, when I saw something strange out of the corner of my eye.

Turning towards the disturbance, I realized that the mirror on my wall was, for lack of a better word, sparkling. It was glowing silver, and almost looked like sand mixed with small sparkles swirling in circles. I slowly put down the book, not moving my eyes from the mirror, and approached it. I stopped about a foot away and continued to observe, however I heard a voice that made me jump.

"-ease…" The weird sparkly silver mist began fading away to reveal a face. It was a face I knew quite well, though it looked older of course. I could also see the slight outline of another head behind it, which looked like it had red hair and interesting, drill-like pigtails. It was none other than my missing friend and Ted's sister!

"Rin?" I asked loudly in disbelief, staring at the mirror. She jumped slightly as Ted's sister, Teto if I remember right, shifted and mumbled quietly.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down." My best friend said, and if I was not mistaken, there was a tear slowly going down her cheek. She was… crying? I'd hardly ever seen her cry when we were little, and that's saying something seeing as we were together all the time. Literally. Either I was at her place or she was at mine; I guess you could call us childhood friends. She opened her mouth and spoke again, "Len. Oh, how I've missed you." She smiled at me through her tears.

I couldn't believe it! Rin, my best friend was speaking to me through a mirror, and after years of not seeing each other nonetheless! And Ted's sister was with her! I would love to tell Ted, but I doubt he'd believe me. No point dwelling on that now. Rin's here!

_**A/N: Man, it seems so short on here T-T Well anyway, I would love it if you reviewed! (I respond to all reviews). And don't forget to review BigMouth's either, it would be kind of cool if we could have the exact same number of reviews on each chapter. It would really feel like a mirror thing then lol. So yeah, until the next chappy~**_

_**~Chika**_


End file.
